Songbirds
by Major Zazu Fangirl
Summary: KOS-MOS and chaos, short and pointless... you KNOW you want to read it! Due to the positivie feedback, this fic will be longer!
1. Amanecer

*~~* Songbirds *~~*  
  
What simple joy it brought chaos, to hear the hymn of songbirds in perfect harmony. The flew from branch to branch above him, never breaking their song. He held out one hand, to gladly welcome any of them willing to approach him. Only one came at first, mainly blue, beautifully mixed with yellow, white, and a little black. It came to him without an offer of food, just for his company. The tiny feathered creature looked at up him with its beady eyes, and whistled four notes. Smiling, chaos tried to repeat the tune, not doing nearly as well as it did. The songbird chirped, then sung two notes. These were much easier for chaos to echo back, and as he thought, it proved no difficulty to him.  
  
It made a complex combination of whistles and chirps, such a combination that chaos (or anyone for the matter...) could hope to repeat. A few more songbirds flew down, a red one next to the first on his hand, two yellow ones on his one shoulder, and a black one on his other shoulder. They all begun to sing for him, creating a peaceful and calming song.  
  
The song abruptly concluded, and four of the five birds immediately flew back up to the branches. The one that remained, the blue songbird, left seconds after it noticed all its friends had flown away.  
  
chaos stared at his empty hand, then looked up. His scarlet-eyed angel, bathed in the sunlight, stood before him. How he wished he could call her... "his."  
  
He felt something in his heart every time he saw her face, heard her voice... The greatest feeling was so rare, something touched his very soul when the two of them were alone. It was a feeling that could take over himself, and he could feel it right at that moment.  
  
"Hi, KOS-MOS," he greeted her with his smile, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Captain Matthews has requested that I inform you to return to the Elsa at 17:30:00."  
  
"Oh... what time is it now?"  
  
"15:48:32," she repsonded instantly. The ability to answer a question, even this simple, that quickly and accurately, always reminded chaos...  
  
She was not human, techinally, it wasn't even correct to call KOS-MOS "she." Anyone could tell, just by looking at KOS-MOS, she was designed as a woman. Yet, what she has been bestowed was useless. They were exactly... as what men saw them as.  
  
chaos put that aside, "Then there's still lots of time," he offered his hand to KOS-MOS, "Why don't you sit down?"  
  
KOS-MOS did not take his hand, but did accept his offer. She sat down beside him and leaned against the tree. It wasn't very often KOS-MOS was so close to him.  
  
Before chaos could take his hand back, the blue songbird flew back into his hand. It whistled the same two notes over again, as chaos whistled back. It chirped happily and flew back up. KOS-MOS couldn't comprehend what just happened, even though she just saw it. It was almost like communication, but that was impossible... She put her hand out, as chaos had did, and awaited the songbirds. Not one even came near her.  
  
Neither of them spoke, neither of them knew what to say. chaos sighed, and once again, just this last time, he whistled. The little blue chick flew back down, but with chaos' palm not open for it to land on, the only place it could land was KOS-MOS' hand.  
  
KOS-MOS was so careful with it, you could see she didn't want to scare it away. As another song began overhead, the blue songbird joined along.  
  
It was like she was lost in the melody, taking notice of every peep they made. In an absence of any logical thought... simply staring at this bird... like she was devoid of any senses.  
  
How could anyone call her emotionless... when she was paying such close attention to something that should be "insignificant" to her? This was a gentler side of KOS-MOS that few people ever saw, and chaos would give up anything just to see her like this... all the time.  
  
He laced his fingers through her empty hand, she didn't react at all. chaos wished once again she was human, so there could ever be a chance of sliding a ring on this hand. But of course, the possibilty was slim... regardless of her being human or android. There were just so many things he longed for, so many things he had to do without. KOS-MOS was the only one he wanted.  
  
The feeling that was taking over... was it love? Whatever it was, it had taken over chaos' entire self. Everything he did from that moment onwards, was only a means of expressing that tremendous feeling deep inside of him.  
  
chaos laid a gentle kiss on her cheek, easily taking her attention away from the songbird. It flew away, like it knew chaos wanted them alone. There was complete silence, no need for words. With their hands still linked, chaos immersed himself deeply into a rather short, but sweet kiss. KOS-MOS couldn't even move, it was like... she was frozen, with fear, confusion. It felt like a million strange and new emotions washed over her, each discomforting to a human being. Albeit, the strangest and newest one was the least discomforting... affection.  
  
If she had a heart... this would be where she would hear it beating.  
  
chaos set KOS-MOS down on the carpet of fallen leaves below them. Lying next to her, their lips met. KOS-MOS had rid herself of fear and confusion, and only being left with affection, was deeply involved with the kiss. Still... she did not understand, but neither did chaos. It did not matter how this started, what mattered is that it happened. Up until this moment, KOS-MOS never felt.  
  
Whatever happened thereafter, was only witnessed by the songbirds.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Disclaimer - Xenosaga. Namco. Understand?  
  
I started this purely to rid myself of writer's block from my Saifuu fanfiction(s). However, I started to have too much fun and kept going on and on and on. This is very pointless and random, I just felt the need to write something that had something to do with birds. My titles suck -_-. It takes place on Second Miltia, after the ending, though I have no explanation on how it got to this. -_- Anyway, it does need some work, but please review! I don't mind (and would gladly welcome) creative critiscm. This does NOT mean you can give me a review saying "You suck," "please kill yourself," or "I'd rather hang myself than read this $^%&." If you REALLY like this, I'll make this the prologue to a short (but longer than one chaper -_-) KOS-MOS/chaos fanfiction. So... hope you enjoyed!  
  
KOS-MOS/chaos forever!  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	2. Mañana

*~~* Songbirds *~~*  
  
Never had they been this close, and once again they couldn't hope to explain how wonderful the simplicity was. They laid atop blankets of leaves, resting on a ground painted with shades of orange and yellow. It felt like an eternity of nothing, but at the same time, an eternity of paradise. KOS-MOS remained still, she didn't move at all. Her eyes were closed, so she wouldn't have to blink. She just lay on his chest in her sleep-like state. Only chaos moved, but barely. He traced his fingers up her back, and through her hair. He never wanted this moment to end, and deep down inside, KOS-MOS knew she wanted this one moment to be her whole lifetime... it wasn't like her life was going to have that many surprises or accomplishments, if any at all.  
  
It was times like this chaos could consider their future. The fantasy was appealing, the reality only hurt. Of course, people's fantasies were their view of a perfect life. They were flawless, they would capture a person's every desire and fulfill it.  
  
Fantasies only obscure the horrible truth. They were the empty hopes and dreams chaos used to shake off his painful reality. Hollow promises he made to himself to delay the inevitable pain for a little while longer... He had to stop kidding himself.  
  
He wasn't going to shower her with jewelry, flowers, and sweets on their dates. He wasn't going to feed her cake and sweet red wine on their wedding day. A name wasn't going to roll off his tongue the moment he looked into the eyes of their firstborn child.  
  
He imagined kissing her goodnight on their first date, lifting up the veil that hid her face while she walked down the aisle, and holding their child (he pictured a daughter for some reason or another) just up from the floor, almost ready to take her first steps.  
  
chaos closed his eyes and let the autumn breeze wash over him, letting fact and truth take him over again. Sighing, he kissed the top of his beloved's head. KOS-MOS' slowly opened her eyes and looked up to him. His voice had the same tone as an apology, "I have to get back to the Elsa."  
  
He stood up and, once again, offered his hand to lift her up. And, just like the last time, she rejected the offer and got up by herself. She looked back at the birds, still singing joyfully and flying from branch to branch, "chaos," she said, almost whispering. He turned to her, and paid close attention to whatever she was going to say next, "I'd like to request to return here sometime in the near future."  
  
She finished her statement almost silently, "I'd prefer if at the time you accompany me."  
  
chaos stood directly in front of her and traced his fingers down the side of her face. He rested his hand on her cheek and pulled her into another long, sweet kiss. His ran traced down her arm, the cold metals, the soft fabrics, and, to his satisfaction, the smooth skin of her fingers. He wrapped his fingers around hers, and to his surprise, and joy, she did the same, almost simultaneously.  
  
As their lips parted, chaos' eyes opened almost instantly. KOS-MOS always kept her eyes closed for awhile after they kissed, it was if she always expected more. He absoloutely adored that tranquil, calm look upon her face. When she finally opened her eyes, as she looked at him, it didn't feel like she was giving him that blank stare she kept constantly since he'd first seen her.  
  
"Of course," he replied as he kissed her one last time before returning to the Elsa.  
  
The songbirds sung overhead, the cerulean-haired weapon and the aquamarine-eyed angel the inspiration for their next masterpiece.  
  
*~~*  
  
KOS-MOS and chaos walked down the streets of one of the city's shopping districts, slowly, but keeping a quick enough pace to make it back on time. With his hand around her shoulder, they got many stares from the pedestrians, and mumbles from people who recognized KOS-MOS as "Vector's Ultimate Battle Weapon." Even though it seemed like chaos could hear some of these mumbles clear as day, not even once did they make him think of moving his arm from her shoulder.  
  
But... it was one of the very few things that ever got on his nerves. He felt like pushing her against one of these store windows and devouring her mouth right then and there, tongue and all. That'd shut them up. But, of course, he could never bring himself up to do that to her, and after everyone got over the shock and shutting up, it'd be all they talked about.  
  
chaos just held her closer, more protectively it seemed. He just wanted to get away from all those people walking by, even for just a few minutes. He looked through the shop windows, and would go into the first one he saw with the fewest people. The first one he saw only had the owner in it, so he immediately rushed in without knowing anything about the store.  
  
The red-headed girl at the counter, cheerful at the first glance of her, smiled at the both of them, "Hi, can I help you?"  
  
"No, it's okay, we're just..." he paused to take a quick look through the store, lasting longer than he had planned, "... looking."  
  
The red-head must've said something back, but chaos, even KOS-MOS, were enthralled in what surrounded them. Finely cut diamonds set into rings and necklaces of gold and silver. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, every jewel you could name placed into at least one piece of elegant jewelry.  
  
Well, they were here, and chaos wasn't leaving until he could get all those voices out of his head. With KOS-MOS still by his side, he looked over a showcase of rings, fancy enough to be wedding rings. There was one on the far left that no one could overlook, silver, adorned beautifully with diamonds and sapphires. If he had the chance, and the money, this would be the ring he would give KOS-MOS, along with a well-written, heartfelt request for her hand in marriage.  
  
His attention was slowly drawn away from the ring to the next showcase, filled with necklaces. One immediately caught his eye, a short silver chain with a single pearl, partially encased in gold. He hugged KOS-MOS as he looked at the red-head, "Excuse me? Could I take a look at this?" he pointed to the necklace.  
  
"Of course," she smiled and opened the showcase, carefully taking out the necklace. As she did this, chaos held up KOS-MOS' hair and ripped the velcro of her choker and name tag. He set it down on the showcase and took the necklace.  
  
"Hold up your hair," he instructed her, she obeyed him without question. chaos smiled as he placed it around her neck, then secured the clasp. He held her wrists, removed her hands from her hair, and rested both their hands on her stomach. KOS-MOS knew that chaos was offering this as a gift, she could not use it, or even accept it. Yet... as she looked in the mirror, the necklace upon her, and chaos' arms wrapped about her body... she didn't dare make a sound.  
  
For a moment, chaos' hand wandered down to her thigh as the owner spoke, "It looks perfect on you, like it was made for you!"  
  
chaos chuckled under his breath while kissing KOS-MOS on the cheek, "How much?"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Aw, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You all are really too nice! ^_^ *blushes* I do realize some of my sentences don't make that much sense, and I make spelling and grammar mistakes... *whimper* I try so hard, and I still manage to make stupid mistakes. I love hearing your opinions (good or bad, but luckily, most seem to be very good! *blushes again*) on my writing, and I always welcome creative criticism. I hope you enjoyed! ^__^  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	3. Mediodía

*~~* Songbirds *~~*  
  
The familiar whoosh of the metal door announced chaos' arrival to the bridge. Tony and Hammer, without turning around, greeted him, and got on with their work.  
  
"Oh," Hammer got up from his seat, picking up one of many various mechanisms from his desk, "The captain told me to-"  
  
He couldn't help but stop and stare, KOS-MOS stood beside chaos, much closer than Hammer had seen her near him, or anyone for the matter. It didn't surprise him or shock him, he just wasn't expecting her. She kind of caught him off guard. It was what he noticed next that got around to shocking him. The reason KOS-MOS was so close to chaos was because his hand was on her hip, pushing her body towards his. Strangest thing of all, it that she didn't seem to mind... she seemed to accept his light embrace.  
  
Tony interrupted the silence after it lasted long enough to become awkward, "Everyone still alive back there?" he turned around, now somewhat understanding the silence. He stood up and walked toward them, reminding himself constantly to talk only about his work, "Hammer has most of your work here, the captain will give you the rest when you get back."  
  
Hammer tried to follow his lead, "Yeah, he said he wanted most of this done by the time he got back..."  
  
"Being late doesn't help with that," Tony shrugged.  
  
"All right," chaos nodded. He gently held KOS-MOS' face close to his... but he had to fight the urge to kiss her.  
  
Urge put up a good fight.  
  
Instead, he simply said "Bye."  
  
He slowly removed his hands from her body, and gave her a smile to conclude his farewell. She held her arm, then left without a word. chaos stared into nothingness for the few seconds after she left. He sighed, "Better get the work started!" he stretched his arms as he walked over to his work station. Tony and Hammer couldn't help but stare, look at each other, than shrug.  
  
*~~*  
  
It was the first time KOS-MOS felt boredom, and unbelievably, acted lazy. She leaned on the counter, drying the same dish in a continous circular motion for several minutes. She had no focus on her task, her mind belonged completely to chaos. What an odd person he was... kissing her, holding her, buying her the necklace still hanging from her neck... And just now it seemed like he he felt shame being that close to her. It was because they weren't alone, it was the only reason that made sense, also the one KOS-MOS couldn't understand. Did he want to keep their "love," whatever they had, away from everyone else?  
  
A pile of dishes still remained, but KOS-MOS wandered from her task. She fiddled with the necklace, trying to understand why on earth chaos would spend so much money on her, an android. She could never show her appreciation for it, so chaos just spent a fraction of a fortune on absoloutely nothing.  
  
The door whooshed open, immediately breaking her short daydream. She quickly busied herself again with the dishes, "There you are, KOS-MOS!" Shion walked up beside her, "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
She noticed the large pile of dirty dishes, in comparison to the very little pile of clean ones, "KOS-MOS... how long have you been here?"  
  
"00:26:17," she replied with not so much of a monotone voice, than a dreary one.  
  
"... Really?" Shion almost felt the urge to rub her eyes, she felt like she was seeing things. But every blink didn't change a thing, KOS-MOS had hardly done any work in the considerable ammount of time she was given, "Do you need any help?"  
  
"I require no assistance at the moment."  
  
As KOS-MOS picked up the next dish, Shion noticed something, a sparkle above her chest, "KOS-MOS..." she held the pearl between her fingers, giving KOS-MOS quizzical looks, "Where did you get this?"  
  
She stared for a moment, remained silent, then ignored her and attempted to continue her task, "Answer me, KOS-MOS!"  
  
"chaos purchased it for me," that would be the last thing she'd say to anyone but chaos that evening.  
  
"... chaos?" Shion repeated, not believing what she just heard. KOS-MOS didn't have anything installed into her system that would allow her to lie to joke around, so what she said... was true, "Why?"  
  
Even if KOS-MOS could have a reasonable answer for that question, she was silent, and wouldn't dare make the slightest sound. Shion never liked having her questions ignored, but just this one time, she thought maybe it was better to leave this question unanswered. At least for a little while, at least until KOS-MOS understood this herself.  
  
So, with a smile, she patted her on the shoulder, and left. This was KOS-MOS' chance to be lazy and bored again. One thing was for sure, she certainly required assistance this time.  
  
*~~*  
  
It seemed like it was midnight, eleven o'clock at the most actually. It was a hard task, but somehow they managed it. KOS-MOS and chaos snuck out of the Elsa without leaving a trace. From the second the last door closed behind them, chaos couldn't help but laugh. If he got caught sneaking out of the Elsa, at this time of night, with KOS-MOS, AND with some of his work still left from the day, the captain (and possibly Shion) would raise hell. Now that their fun night out was almost completely certain, he could relax.  
  
KOS-MOS, however, felt just the slightest bit guilty. But since she was an android, it didn't have much effect on her. She would've laughed as well, if she was able to.  
  
Now, what did he have planned? Well, besides going back to the place where they first kissed, the place KOS-MOS loved so, he drew a blank. Dinner and a movie would seem a pretty good date. But...  
  
One - KOS-MOS couldn't eat.  
  
Two - KOS-MOS couldn't enjoy entertainment like films or music.  
  
Three - This WASN'T a date. This was chaos fulfilling a request, and sticking by his word.  
  
KOS-MOS, like chaos, would be in trouble if she was caught. Especially since she still had a lot of work left over. But luckily for her, she couldn't worry, and could only be glad.  
  
It was quite a surprise for her, while she was just cleaning up in the hangar... he rushed in so quickly behind her, she didn't notice him at all. He wasn't wearing the orange, blue, and black clothes tonight that had become his "trademark uniform." Instead he was dressed in a gray tanktop, a black jacket atop it, and navy blue jeans. His hands were not covered in gloves. The second KOS-MOS turned around, he immediately, hastily ran his plan by her.  
  
"We can sneak out! Everyone's asleep, and we can get out without getting taped if we leave right now!"  
  
So, obviously, KOS-MOS agreed to go with him the moment he stopped talking.  
  
chaos knew exactly where the robots went, and what time they would get there. As well, he knew that the one camera they couldn't avoid recharged for exactly two minutes and twenty-one seconds at 10:58 PM and 1:33 AM. chaos timed it down to the second. It was never smart to blow off work to make an escape plan, but hey, at least it worked!  
  
  
  
*~~*  
  
chaos changed. KOS-MOS didn't realize that until now. He was different. Ever since they had arrived here, on Second Miltia, both their worlds were turned upside down. KOS-MOS changed too.  
  
As it had been said, the world looked different in the eyes of people who were in love. The world was completely inverted for an android in love.  
  
chaos laid out a dark blue blanket on the ground beneath the songbirds' tree. All were asleep, preparing to brighten the morning with song. The moon and the stars provided their sole light. They both laid down, chaos holding the android's cold body close to him. Both looked up to the clear sky, and KOS-MOS was the first to speak, "Stars..."  
  
KOS-MOS would only have two options in her speaking. One, she would say long, complicated sentences going into great detail of the topic on hand. Or two, she would say nothing at all. A one word discussion about stars was just... absurd!  
  
But chaos loved the thought of KOS-MOS acting simple. He took his one word as a suggestion, they'd have something to do: stargaze.  
  
He pointed to one constellation out of the many that were visible, "That's Aquilla, the eagle and right over there is Delphinus, the dolphin."  
  
KOS-MOS was staring directly where he was pointing, so he knew she was paying attention. He wasn't sure if she was enjoying his little star lesson, but he continued, "Volans, it's a flying fish. Perseus the champion, and Pegasus the flying horse... The last one I know is... that one. Andromeda, the chained--"  
  
He stopped abruptly. At first, he wasn't sure why. Why couldn't he bring himself to say 'Chained Lady' to her? Was it because... KOS-MOS was chained away from all the wonderful experiences of life? A prisoner with no hope of escape, her life bound to the battlefield...  
  
To get out of this, he had to name another constellation. He didn't know any others that were in the sky tonight, he just pointed at any random constellation and named another one, "That's... Gemini, the twins, Castor and Pollux."  
  
KOS-MOS stared at him, "That one is Eridanus, a river."  
  
"... You know about constellations?"  
  
She nodded. So she was just letting chaos tell her information she already knew. Wouldn't she had stopped him and told her she was 'aware of this data?' Did she just want to hear him talk?  
  
He smiled and chuckled, "Maybe you should be telling me about stars."  
  
She didn't speak, she just got closer to him. Reacting to this, chaos moved closer to her. It wasn't a date, but a single tiny kiss made the night evermore sweeter than any date.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I uploaded this right after chapter 2, so I don't have that much to say. ('Cept give reviews!) Argh, I'm really sick. ;_; I can't speak! It's not fair! Talking's all I do!! *cries in corner*  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


End file.
